Don't Assume I Don't Love You
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Just as I promise, here is the fic that's based off of my drabbles "This is Why You Don't Love Me" and "It's Not That I Hate You". It's rated M purely for the theme. XD "Fuji uses his body a as a sex symbol and Tezuka doesn't like it." I don't own PoT!
1. I Wish Guys Wouldn't Touch You Like That

**And here's the fic you've all been waiting for~. Inspired by **_**"This is Why You Don't Love Me" **_**and **_**"It's Not That I Hate You"**_** plus a few other people who've been nudging me in the right direction, here's **_**"Don't Assume I Don't Love You"**_**.**

Tezuka was decidedly relaxed at the dull sounds of tennis balls ricocheting off the clay courts and onto the strings of a racket. He could hear shouts of compliments and laughter. Every so often, he'd hear an excited yell of "Burning!" come from Taka-san. And if he listened close enough, he could hear Oishi's "Good job, Eiji," And Eiji's response of "Hoi hoi!"

But there was one thing missing. That soft whisper of a voice. A voice that, back in the day, would be coming from beside him. A voice that would be speaking quiet words about how the team was doing spectacularly and how they were going to go to Nationals _again_ this year and they _were_ going to win, ne Tezuka? ...Sometimes, Tezuka had found himself struggling to pay attention to just what that soft voice was actually saying and not just the musical tune itself.

He turned around suddenly and touched Eiji's shoulder, who'd just finished his match and was passing behind Tezuka. "Kikumaru. Do you know where Fuji went off to? He has seemed to of skipped out on practice again."

Eiji blinked his wide blue eyes, then rubbed the back of his neck and glanced off. "Do you even have to ask anymore, Buchou?" He knew exactly what Fuji was up to. He knew exactly what one of his closest friends was. But, unlike Tezuka, he didn't abandon him.

Tezuka simply raised an eyebrow, still wanting the answer to his question.

"I saw him going over towards the back building with some guy. I didn't recognize him. He looked too old to go here... Might of been from the high school, but I don't know."

Tezuka closed his eyes, dropped his arms from Eiji's shoulder, and took a deep breath. "Right. Okay."

This was a tough situation for him. He honestly didn't want to see Fuji when he was whoring himself out, let alone drag him to practice. But he wasn't going to make any other member of the team do what was _his_ job.

"Go ahead and keep practicing." Tezuka said quietly. "Tell Oishi I'll be right back."

With a small nod, Eiji left, looking a little bit concerned. Tezuka turned and walked in the general direction of the back building. He figured it wouldn't take long to find his team-mate. Fuji had gotten predictable. He could easily be found in only a handful of places around the grounds. And he happened to be in the first place Tezuka checked. He turned the corner, and it wasn't very hard to spot him from there, under the Sakura trees with the pink petals falling around them.

Fuji was standing on his tip-toes, body pressed against some guy's. He had his hands tangled in the guy's hair and the guy had his tongue down the prodigy's throat.

Tezuka immediately felt sick to his stomach, just like he did every time he found Fuji in this type of situation.

Tezuka cleared his throat quietly and tilted his chin up in that way that just screamed authority. "Fuji Syusuke, if you don't go get on one of those tennis courts and start practicing right this second, you will lose your spot as a Regular and maybe even be off the team." His voice was even and calm, and it honestly shocked himself.

Fuji didn't seem the slightest surprised. He pulled away from the guy, licked his lips, and turned his head to stare at Tezuka with sparkling eyes. "Of course, Buchou." He turned back to look at the guy and smiled. "I'm sorry, Takahashi-Sempai. It seems I have to go."

The man smiled and ran his hands down Fuji's side and let them rest on his hips. "That's fine. It's tennis that keeps your body this damn sexy, right?"

Fuji smirked a little and leaned up to nibble on Takahashi's (At least Tezuka was assuming that was his name) neck. "I'll see you later, then. Don't wait up for me."

By the time Fuji turned around to walk away, Tezuka had already started to leave. He could stand watching anymore. It made him feel sick.

"Oi, Tezuka." Fuji called out softly and jogged a little to catch up.

Tezuka ignored him and kept walking.

"Tezuka!" Fuji grabbed Tezuka's wrist to stop him.

Tezuka easily slipped his wrist from Fuji's grasp and looked him straight in the eye. "You listen to me, Fuji. If you skip out on practice again for any reason less then your family dying, then you _will_ be kicked off the regulars. Do you understand? I do _not_ want to catch you behind a building with your tongue down someone's throat while you're suppose to be with the rest of your team."

Fuji stared at him for a moment. "I understand, _Buchou._" His voice was cold and unhappy. As he shifted past Tezuka to head to the courts, he paused and smirked flirtatiously over his shoulder at him. "You know, you could get a piece of this," He ran his hands down his sides and hips, "as well."

"I do not want a piece of anything that has been touched by every single guy in Tokyo." Tezuka replied stiffly. He walked past the tensai and towards the court, calling out to the team to get ready for drills.

That was exactly why he didn't want anything to do with his old friend. He was afraid of being treated as just another guy.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Stay tuned for the nest one. 3**


	2. I Wish You Would Touch Me Like That

**Here is the second chapter. :3 Hope you enjoy! 8D**

To be perfectly honest, it hurt. The words Tezuka had spoken to him were laced with venom and disgust. He couldn't stop his heart from aching, and he had to struggle to keep the emotion out of his eyes. Come to think of it, those were the first words Tezuka had spoken to him in three years. The first words that weren't along the lines of "Fuji and Echizen, practice game on the first court".

He wasn't sure which hurt more; That Tezuka hadn't talked to him in _three years_, or the words he _did_ say to him implied he was a whore and wasn't worth dick. That he was filthy, disgusting, trash that wasn't worth the Buchou's precious time.

_"I do not want a piece of anything that has been touched by every single guy in Tokyo."_

The words echoed in his head like a bad song. A song that had a horrible rythym and fucked up lyrics.

"You forgot Kanagawa and Saitama, asshole." Fuji kicked the courts with the toe of his tennis shoe and glared.

"What?"

Fuji looked up, eyes immidietly softening at the red head looking at him in confusion. Eiji was one of the only people who didn't change the slightest in response to Fuji's new 'hobbies'.

So the prodigy toughed it out like a good little whore and smiled a little. "It's nothing, Eiji. Don't worry about it."

Eiji shrugged a little. He'd learned not to question Fuji a long time ago. If Fuji wanted to tell, he'd tell. "Okay! Let's go practice, Fujiko-chan!" He looped an arm around Fuji's neck and started towing him away. Fuji curled his arm around Eiji's waist and pulled him closer so their hips were touching.

Fuji decided a while ago that the best thing about having someone like Eiji around was that he was so naive. Fuji could easily hold him close like this, arm around that slim little waist with their hips pressed together to the point where it totally turned him on, and Eiji would never realize it was meant to be in more than a friendly manner.

Of course, Fuji meant no harm to his friend. He would never touch him in a way that could be considered any more sexual than he already was. He would never take advantage of him like that. Well, he did take advantage of him, but not _too_ badly.

He completely ignored the way Oishi glared at him. Oishi had a good reason to glare at him, he supposed. Eiji _was_ Oishi's boyfriend, after all. And who dared touch _his_ boyfriend like that? But it wasn't like the vice-captain would say anything about it. To anyone, least of all to Eiji. Because Eiji didn't _realize_ that Fuji was being a little innapropriate with him. And if Oishi even began to suggest it, Eiji would get angry because 'Fujiko-chan is his best friend, how dare he accuse his friend of something like that!'.

And just like that, every thought of Tezuka Kunimitsu flew out the window. Because he had a gorgeous red-head on his arm, the red-head's boyfriend was insanely jealous, and Fuji was doing what he did best. Teasing and taunting.

After practice, Fuji would go off and walk around town until late at night. Until he'd find someone to take him to a hotel and fuck him so hard into the matress or against the wall, that his screams would be heard from Osaka. That would be the ultimate healer. The one thing that would get Tezuka off his mind for any amount of time. Because he was too damn distracted with all the bliss and pleasure from the sex, that he wouldn't have _time_ to think about anyone.

That's how he got through every night without dying from his broken heart. That was exactly how he planned on getting through this night without dying from his broken heart.

**I know my chapters are a little short, but you'll honestly get more out of me that way. Besides, these chapters kind of switch from Tezuka's point of view to Fuji's point of view and back and forth and such. XD**

**So, yeah, keep reading, guys!**

**Also, there's a lot more swearing from Fuji's point of view. o.O**


	3. I'll Snap His Neck If He Touches You

**And here's the third chapter. :3 I'm not sure how long it'll be or if it'll wrap things up or what. So... yeah. XD Please enjoy. **

The streetlights lighting up the streets made Tezuka feel more at peace. Yes, he was a sixteen year old boy who played sports. He was physically fit and, if it came down to it, he _could_ fight, though how well he could fight was a different story. He wasn't no Sanada Genichirou. He did not practice the katana. He was not _that_ strong. And he wasn't no Akutsu Jin. He had no street smarts. He also wasn't Niou Masaharu. He couldn't use mind games to get out of a sticky situation. If he encountered someone who was up for a fight, he would utterly lose.

He couldn't even remember why he was out so late anyway. It was already dark. It was creepy. And he could only be grateful that he was walking through a good part of town where people were out and about.

He could hear the music coming from the club as he walked past it. He didn't recognize the lyrics, which wasn't a surprise, really. This wasn't really the type of music he listened to.

He paused for a second when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and flipped it open. It was Oishi, texting about the next game line up. He agreed with his vice-captain about putting the Golden Pair as doubles one. He, himself, would be Singles one, which wasn't a surprise, really. With Fuji as Singles two and Echizen in Singles three, all they had to do was decide who'd be doubles two. Inui/Kaidoh pair or Momoshiro/Kaidoh pair? Both of them were a good choice, really. Or they could put Fuji in doubles two with Taka-san, bump Echizen up to singles two, and put either Inui, Kaidoh, or Momoshiro in Singles three.

As he was texting this back to Oishi, he heard the club door squeak open ten feet behind him. He ignored it, at first, until he heard a familiar giggle. It made chills run up his spine and his stomach curl uncomfortably. He closed his phone slowly, neglecting to send the text after he typed it all up, and turned around.

Fuji was being pressed up against the wall by some guy. Actually, not just _some guy_. Tezuka knew this one. He wasn't sure if that thought made him happy or upset, considering he recognized the guy as _Shitenhouji's_ _coach_, Osamu.

Fuji hiked one leg up to Osamu's hip and wrapped his arms around his neck. Osamu responded by running his left hand down Fuji's thigh and hooking his fingers underneath his knee to hike his leg up higher. His other hand moved to lace their fingers together against the wall.

"You're only going to be in town for a few more days, right?" Fuji bit his lip and tangled his free hand into Osamu's hair. "Why don't you be my lover for tonight?"

The chuckle Osamu let out was low and throaty. "Oh, if only my team knew I was about to spend a wonderful night with Seigaku's own genius, Fuji Syusuke."

Fuji let out another one of those girly giggles. "And I wonder what my team would think if they found out I was about to be fucked by Shitenhouji's coach." He arched his back a little and ground their hips together.

Osamu moaned lowly and leaned down to brush his lips over Fuji's. "God, let's hope they don't find out, yeah?" 

Tezuka wasn't sure what came over him. Watching the boy he loved rub himself all over some older guy he hardly knew made his stomach twist itself into a knot. It made his mouth go dry, and his heart ache, and his throat burn. And it made him incredibly, undeniably angry.

Before he realized what exactly he was doing, his hand closed over one of Fuji's wrists and pulled him away from the wall _and_ Osamu. "I imagine," He said, the venom only clear in his voice to Fuji, "that your teammates would feel terribly betrayed and morbidly disgusted with you, Fuji, as I do now." He pulled Fuji away a little more and looked at Osamu. "And I promise, you won't have to wonder what your team will think for long. They'll be finding out in the near future."

His jaw was clenched and he was sure he was gripping the tensai's wrist hard enough for it to hurt, but he wasn't sure just how much he cared at that exact moment. He was uneasy about the fact that Fuji hadn't said a word throughout the whole exchange and wasn't even trying to resist.

But he realized that Fuji was just putting on a pretty, submissive face until Osamu was out of sight. Because as soon as they turned a corner, Fuji attempted to rip his wrist out of Tezuka's grasp, but hardly succeeded.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, you let go of my right his fucking minute." The honey-haired boy's voice was sharp and angry.

Tezuka turned to face him, but didn't let go. "I thought I told you-"

"You told me," Fuji interrupted lowly, "that if you ever caught me _during practice_ doing things that were not related to tennis, then I would be kicked off the regulars and maybe even the team all together. I was, in fact, just a second ago, _not_ in practice. It is almost ten o'clock at night, practice ended almost five hours ago. You, in no way, shape, or form, had _any_ right to do what you just did."

A shocked feeling rippled down Tezuka's spine. Because... Fuji was right. There wasn't a single thing he could do about what Fuji did during his free time. He was completely out of line doing what he had done and he wasn't quite sure how to explain it.

The grip on Fuji's wrist loosened and the prodigy easily slid it out of Tezuka's hand. He rubbed it softly, trying not to wince at the soreness. He wouldn't be surprised if it was bruised.

"If you'll excuse me," Fuji said quietly, turning to leave, "I'm going to go find Watanabe Sensei. If I'm lucky, he didn't go and find some other boy to sleep with."

Before he could take a step, Tezuka's hand closed over his shoulder. "Fuji, wait-"

"What do you want from me?" Fuji whipped around, blue eyes burning. "What the fuck do you want from me, Tezuka? What's your deal? First, you don't talk to me for three fucking years. Then, when you finally do talk to me, you call me a trashy whore-"

"I _never_ called you a trashy whore."

"You fucking implied it. You said, and I quote, _'I do not want to catch you behind a building with your tongue down someone's throat'_. Oh, and, _'I do not want a piece of anything that has been touched by every single guy in Tokyo'_. Anyway, when you finally did talk to me, you _implied_ I'm a trashy whore. You obviously don't want my body. You don't want my friendship. Then you go off and _physically_ drag me away from a situation that I was perfectly happy with being in that was _not_ of your concern."

Tezuka opened his mouth to reply, but Fuji refused to let him speak until he was done.

"I don't know what you want me to do. I have no fucking clue what you're playing at. I think I liked it better when you weren't speaking to me at all. Because what you're doing right now is not only pissing me off, but it's also confusing the hell outta me." He turned and walked away, rubbing his wrist gently.

Tezuka clenched and unclenched his fists a few times and sighed. Because, honestly, he didn't have a single clue what he was playing at either.

**I realized halfway through this with the line ups I was listing there, that'd make nine regulars, not eight. But I decided to ignore that just because I didn't have the heart to kick anyone out. XD **

**And this was 1303 words~ Woot, it's longer!**

**Give me some nice, shiny reviews and I'll post some more! **


	4. I Didn't Mean to Touch You Like That

**Chapter four. :3 Hope you guys enjoy this. 8D **

Bruises. He had bruises on his wrist. Purple, ugly, finger shaped bruises. But of course he did! He had fair skin. He scarred easily, he bruised easily. Fuji scowled and tried his best to ignore the ugly marks the contrasted against his pale skin as he dressed for practice.

He'd met Osamu on a Saturday night and it was the Monday after. Somehow, He was on time. The rest of the team was getting dressed as well. Tezuka hadn't said a word to him about the events of two nights ago. Which was fine with him, really. He didn't fucking care. He _had_ told his precious Buchou, after all, that he was happier when he hadn't talked to him.

Unfortunately, that wasn't true. Apparently, not only was Fuji a whore, but he was also a liar. The truth was, Fuji hated it when Tezuka didn't talk to him. The truth was, Fuji slept around because sex was sort of like a pain reliever for his broken heart. The truth was, he was so in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu, he didn't know what the hell to do with himself.

"Did... I do that?"

Fuji stiffened. He turned around and realized, with an inward curse, that he'd stopped paying attention and everyone was done changing and were out on the courts. Everyone, that is, except himself and Tezuka.

He blinked a little, tearing himself away from his thoughts. "Um... What?"

"Your wrist." Tezuka replied quietly. "That's my fault, isn't it?"

Fuji didn't even bother looking at it. He simply shrugged and pulled his shirt out of his bag. "Doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." Tezuka replied, frowning a little. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies." He muttered.

A rough, callused hand suddenly closed over his bare shoulder. He blinked up at his captain.

"We need to talk." Tezuka's eyes flickered down to Fuji's marked chest and neck briefly before looking back into his eyes.

Fuji scowled. He couldn't help it. He automatically assumed the worst. "If you're just going to tell me how much of a whore I am, then forget it. I don't want to hear dick from you."

Tezuka shook his head a little. "No, I'm not going to call you a whore. I think we seriously need to talk. Please."

"Well, at least let me put on a shirt. This is awkward."

Tezuka took a small step back as Fuji pulled on his tennis shirt. He took his time, smoothing down his collar and fixing his hair. He didn't want to talk. The thought of it scared him. But, he supposed Tezuka was right. They _needed_ to talk. They couldn't leave things like this.

He took a deep breath and turned around, leaning back against the lockers. "Okay. Fine. Talk."

Tezuka sat down on a bench and sighed. "I... Why?"

Yeah, that was helpful. "You're going to have to be more descriptive, Buchou."

"Why... Why do you sleep around so much?"

Fuji smirked. "Really? I would of thought you caught on... Oh, no, never mind. I forgot, you wouldn't of caught on because you haven't bothered talking to me for three years."

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. "I'm serious, Fuji."

"So am I."

Tezuka stood up, quite suddenly, and started towards the locker room door. "I tried, Fuji. I tried talking to you and working through things. But you're just not cooperating. It's not anyone's fault but _yours_ anymore. _You're_ the reason we don't have any kind of relationship. You can't blame it on me anymore, Syusuke."

The door closed behind him with a clang. Fuji's voice echoed throughout the empty locker room. "Fuck you!" He slumped down on the floor against the lockers and buried his face in his hands.

When did all of this become so hard? Why was he being so difficult? He was the one who wanted to fix things to begin with, right? He was the one who was so pissed off about the fact that Tezuka hadn't spoken a single word to him in three years. So why was he making it so tough for things to be mended? He didn't understand himself.

It also wouldn't of been hard to just tell Tezuka why he slept around so much. _"Because I love you. Because when I'm having sex with someone, and they're moaning my name or begging for more, I feel useful, which is something I haven't felt in a long time. Sex fills the gaping hole where my heart should be. A gaping hole that's there because, although you don't realize it, you have my heart. So either give me mine back, or let me have yours, too."_

"...That would of been the hardest fucking thing to say ever." Fuji muttered.

"Fujiko?"

Fuji looked up suddenly at Eiji, who was standing in the doorway. "Um... yeah?"

"Buchou says if you're finished changing, you need to come join the rest of us for practice." He shifted from one foot to the other. "Are you okay, Fujiko?"

Fuji stood up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... contemplating, that's all."

Eiji nodded a little. "Okay. We're doing practice games. Do you wanna play with me?"

_Fuck, honey, I'd just love to play with you._ Fuji pushed away his thoughts and smiled. "Yeah. Let's play."

**Okay. 890 words that time. :3 I hope you liked that chapter, even though I don't think it was my best one. :| Anyway, be ready for the next one~.**

**Also, I know I mentioned this before, but there is tons of swearing from Fuji's point of view. XD**


	5. You Were Going to Let Him Touch You

**At this point, guys, I'm winging it. :x I have no clue what I'm doing from here, so... yeah. XD I'll try not to make it too drawn out. :3 I love, love, love getting your reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

"Talk to him."

"He won't listen to me."

"Wait for him to come to you."

"That's not going to happen."

"I don't know what you want me to do, then."

"I don't want you to _do_ anything."

"Then why'd you come to me?"

"I don't even know."

Atobe leaned back in his soft, throne-like chair and crossed one leg over the other. "Seiichi, talk to him. He's not listening to me."

Yukimura, across the room folded neatly on the couch, shrugged. "Kunimitsu, if you want to fix this, you're going to have to sit him down and talk to him. Even if he doesn't want to listen. Get to the root of the problem."

Tezuka ran a hand through his hair and shifted in the computer chair. He honestly wasn't sure how he got himself into this situation. He figured it started about a year ago. But he wasn't exactly sure why or how. He just knew that whenever he had a problem, him, Atobe, and Yukimura would get together at Atobe's mansion, and they would all talk through it. The same went for when Atobe or Yukimura had a problem. They all started go to each other for advice. It was just a few weeks ago when Atobe was whining to them about how Jirou was keeping a secret from him. Turns out, the boy was simply throwing him a party.

"What're you going to do?" Atobe examined the clear polish that was drying on his nails.

"I don't know." He rubbed his temples, willing the stress headache to go away. "Syusuke's-"

"A whore?" Yukimura offered helpfully. He shrugged at Tezuka's glare. "What? It's true. We all know it. I still don't understand why you even bother."

"You bother with Kirihara." Atobe pointed out.

"And Renji." Tezuka added.

"Are you going through each member of Rikkai one by one?"

"Or all at once?"

"It's like... A Rikkai orgy."

"Does Hyotei have those?"

"No... Not usually... But apparently, Rikkai does."

"Shut _up._" Yukimura snapped, voice laced with venom. "That is _not_ what we're here to discuss. Let's continue with the issue at hand."

Tezuka sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "So I should just corner him until he speaks to me?"

"Not exactly like that." Yukimura replied, voice once again soft and airy. "Ah... Should we stage an intervention?"

A gleam suddenly caught in Atobe's eye as he stood up. Tezuka was already dreading what was running through the diva's mind.

"An intervention, ne?" Atobe smirked. "Perfect."

/..\\

A girlish giggle slipped from Fuji's lips as he followed along behind Hyotei's captain. "I thought you had a boyfriend, Atobe-kun."

"Ah." Atobe looped an arm around Fuji's waist and pulled him up closer. "What Jirou doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

Fuji laughed again. "Right!"

He'd only slept with Atobe once before. And that was before the captain had a boyfriend and it was after a huge party when they were both falling over drunk. Well, Atobe had been under the impression that Fuji was falling over drunk. In reality, he'd been perfectly sober.

He was excited to score another night with the rich boy because he was honestly very good in bed. A perfect one night stand, in his opinion. Also the perfect thing to get his mind off of a _different_ captain.

"So we're going to your room?" Fuji fluttered his lashes and gazed up at him.

"Yes. I've asked the maids not to bother us." Atobe smiled down at him and pushed open his bedroom door. "Come on."

Fuji stepped through the doorway, froze, then attempted to backpedal. That was being proved extremely difficult since Atobe continued to push him forward.

"No, no, Atobe Keigo, you let me go this minute. I cannot _believe_ you did this."

"And _I_ can't believe you would of slept with me knowing full well I have a boyfriend." Atobe dragged Fuji the rest of the way into the room, shut the door, and locked it behind him.

"Hello, Syusuke!" Yukimura's voice was warm and sickly sweet. "It's nice seeing you this evening."

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Fuji snapped, turning to glare at Atobe. "Let. Me. Out."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Atobe replied, forcing Fuji to sit on the couch beside Yukimura. "We have some business to discuss with you."

"No! Let me go right now or I'll-"

"Stop throwing a fit, Syusuke, it's unsightly."

Fuji visibly stiffened and turned around to look towards the chair in the corner. He hadn't noticed it, or it's occupant, before then.

Tezuka stood up from the chair and walked across the room. "We need to talk."

"That ended well last time." Fuji said, eyes narrowing at his captain. He didn't like this. He didn't like being cornered or forced like this. It made him feel trapped. And he hated that feeling more than anything. He squirmed and shifted uncomfortably against the tight, vice-like grip Yukimura had on his wrist.

"Shut up, Syusuke." Yukimura said sharply. "This is why you have so many fucking problems. You're a bitch and you don't let anyone talk."

Fuji blinked. "_I'm_ the bitch? Are you fucking kidding me? I-"

"Don't you even start with me, you whore." Yukimura interrupted. "I'll-"

"Guys!" Atobe gave Yukimura a slightly bewildered look. "Please. We're here for a reason."

Yukimura scoffed and stood up, going to throw himself in the bed. "Whatever. Just talk to him."

"Aw, did I hurt the Princess's feelings?" Fuji's remark was met by a sharp glare from both Tezuka and Atobe.

"Syusuke." Tezuka sat down where Yukimura had been and looked at his friend. "Please, answer my questions this time."

"No."

"Syusu-"

"_No._ Not while they're here. I'm not saying _anything_ while the captain of Hyotei and that bitch Princess are here."

"I'm going to claw those pretty little eyes out of your pretty little head, Fuji, I swear to fucking God, I'll-"

"Seiichi!" Tezuka snapped, turning his head to look at him.

Yukimura glared at him until he looked back at Fuji. "Behave yourself, Syusuke."

"Come on, Seiichi," Atobe took the captain of Rikkai by the hand and tugged him out the door. Our job is done."

When the door clicked shut, Fuji pulled his legs up to his chest. "I hate being called a whore."

Tezuka blinked and shifted so he was facing him. "You don't act like it." His voice was soft and un-accusing.

"That's because I can't let people see how much it bothers me. They'll think I'm weak. I can't have that. I'm Fuji Syusuke. I'm invincible."

"Nobody's invincible, Syusuke. Not you. Not me. We all have a breaking point somewhere."

Fuji was silent for several seconds before he took a deep breath. "You want me to explain myself, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you can't interrupt me. As soon as you do, I'm getting up and leaving. If, at the end, you don't like what you hear, you have to tell me. And if that's the case, then we won't speak to each other ever again. If it isn't the case, then you have to be completely truthful with me, no matter what I ask. Understand? Those are my conditions."

"...Fine. I'm listening."

**Haha~! Cliff hanger mother fuckers! 8D**

**Sorry. XD You'll have to await chapter six to hear the whole story. ;3 But at least Fuji's actually cooperating. XD**

**Um... random guest appearances from Yukimura Seiichi and Atobe Keigo! 3**

**This switched from Tezuka's point of view to Fuji's point of view when the scenes switched. :3**

**The more reviews I get, the faster you'll see chapter six. 'Kay? Kay.**


	6. Now Only I Can Touch You Like That

**XD 'Kay, chapter six. :3 Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I appreciate your support. **

"I'm not sure when it started." Fuji's voice was soft and a bit distant. "Maybe when we first met. When we were twelve. I saw you as a worthy opponent. Which was strange, because I thought I was so much better than everyone else." He laughed. "I _still _think I'm so much better than everyone else. But that's beside the point. The fact is, I don't know when it happened But somewhere along the line of our friendship, I figured out I wanted to be more than just friends."

Tezuka's breath caught in his throat, but he didn't say anything. He _couldn't_ say anything. He promised he wouldn't. He needed to hear the whole story, and he would definitely bend over backwards to make that happen.

Fuji refused to look up from his knees. "God, it was so hard, and I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I was feeling. Twelve and in love... With another guy, to top it all off. I didn't know who to tell. I didn't know if I even _should_ tell. I didn't know if my family would still except me. I didn't know if my friends would still except me."

He fell silent for several long, pain-staking minutes. But Tezuka still didn't speak. He waited patiently for Fuji to continue. He knew that this wasn't the end of the story. There was still much more. There had to be.

"Basically, I lived out my middle school years either helplessly in love with someone who'd never love me back, or in denial. It sucked." He sighed heavily and plowed on. "Then we entered high school. And... I had sex for the very first time. With the boy I was dating at the time, actually. And it was just... Absolutely fucking amazing. Mind blowing. Had I realized it was so awesome before, I would of been having sex when I was younger, too." He pressed his lips together for a moment before continuing. "Then it got out of hand. I broke up with my boyfriend and had sex with anyone who was willing to take me to bed. Which, by the way, was almost anyone who I batted my eyelashes at."

There was another few minute pause. Tezuka figured Fuji was working on collecting his thoughts.

"Then you stopped talking to me. I don't know if it happened all at once or gradually, but by the time I noticed you were distancing yourself from me, it was too late. Had I not been distracted with sex, maybe I would of been able to straighten up and stop all this from happening." He sighed a little. "It hurt. A lot. My best friend and the person who I was in love with cut off all contact with me. Eventually, I stopped trying to engage in conversations with you. I figured you stopped wanting anything to do with me because you thought I was a filthy little whore. That I was trash, and I was disgusting, and not worth anything at all." Hurt flashed through his eyes briefly. "It felt like my heart got torn out of my chest, Tezuka. And there wasn't a day that went by that my heart ached."

Tezuka remained quiet while Fuji paused to gather his thoughts again. He wanted to object, he really did. It wasn't that he thought Fuji wasn't worth his time. It was simply that it hurt being around the boy he loved when said boy was all over everyone else. But he stayed quiet. He was going to listen, and _then_ talk.

"After a while, it stopped being, 'sex is fucking wonderful and I want more of it and oh my god, _yes_'. I mean, yeah, it still felt awesome. It was sex. It always felt awesome. But I started using it more as a pain reliever. A pain reliever for my heart. Because when I'm sleeping with someone, and they're begging for more, or yelling my name... I don't feel quite so worthless. I feel like I might be _actually_ worth something for once." He laughed humorlessly. "And the sex helps me take my mind off of you, even if it is for a short period of time." He sighed a little and shifted. "And that's the story. That's why I've been labeled a whore, and that's why I spread my legs to whoever asks."

Finally, _finally_, he looked up at Tezuka, eyes wide and almost fearful. "You promised to answer my questions truthfully, right?"

Tezuka nodded wordlessly.

Fuji took a deep breath. "Tezuka, you have my heart. So either give it back, or give me yours."

Tezuka reached down and laced their fingers together. "That isn't a question, Syusuke." He continued as Fuji opened his mouth to speak. "I love you. I've loved you for a long, long time. It killed me so much to see you rub yourself all over those other guys. That's why I stopped talking to you. It hurt. And I thought you'd start treating me like that. Like I was nothing but a sex toy. You mean the world to me, Syusuke. You don't need to have sex with random people to feel loved. You're better than that. I can give you all the love you'll ever need. I promise."

Fuji looked a little lost. A little surprised. Then his wide eyes softened and he leaned against Tezuka lightly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling himself into his lap. Tezuka held Fuji against his chest and kissed the top of his head.

"I don't deserve you, Kunimitsu."

"That's not true. I'll love you forever. I promise."

**Aw, what? XD I love those two. :3**

**So, yeah. I'm thinking about making a chapter seven. Sort of to wrap up loose ends with the rest of the team and such. Whataya think?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this. Please gimme some reviews! I love those things. 3**


	7. Now Only You Can Touch Me Like That

**Chapter seven, guys. :3 There will actually probably be another one after this. XD But this one probably won't be all that long. . Anyway, Please enjoy! 3**

Breaking all ties all together by not even doing this would have been easier, Fuji knew. But the people he slept with weren't always _just_ people. Some of them were people who sort of cared about him, and he sort of cared about them in return. They were people who make him breakfast in the mornings, and people who would wash his hair in the shower. Sometimes, they would surprise him with little gifts or flowers. Some of them were people who would pick him up from school. Sometimes, they would go out to dinner. They weren't _just_ fuck buddies. They were kind of like friends with benefits.

It wasn't long before the person he'd called showed up outside the club, grin plastered on his face, looking as hot as ever. Soft black hair, bright green eyes, tall and muscular. His name was Daisuke. Fuji had met him at a club a few years back. It started out with a one night stand, but they quickly became friends.

"Did ya get lonely, Syusuke?" Daisuke smiled and wound an arm around Fuji's waist.

"Not exactly." Fuji replied pleasantly, taking a small step back. "I came to talk to you."

"Can we just skip the talking?"

"Ah... No." Fuji smiled up at him and was well aware that Daisuke hadn't loosened his grip on him at all. "This is important."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow and brushed Fuji's honey-brown hair out of his eyes. "Okay, fine."

"Can you let me go?"

"...Do I have to?"

"I'd appreciate it."

Daisuke sighed and dropped his arm from around Fuji's waist, but instead he wound their fingers together. "What do you need to talk about?"

Fuji shifted a little and attempted to pull his hand away, but Daisuke's grip simply tightened. "I can't sleep with you anymore."

Daisuke blinked in surprise. "Um... What?"

"I can't sleep with you anymore, Daisuke." Fuji sighed and slipped his hand away. "I'm sorry."

"Well, why?"

Fuji tugged on a lock of hair and looked away. "Because I have a boyfriend now. Remember when I talked about Tezuka? My tennis captain? Yeah, well... We're dating now."

It all happened quite suddenly in retrospect. Though, at the time, it all seemed to be in slow motion. Daisuke's hand closed around his thin wrist, causing him to hiss lowly. The bruises Tezuka had left still hadn't healed and the pressure on them wasn't helping. He was pushed harshly against the wall, his other wrist being forced above his head along with the first once.

Even before the black haired boy could open his mouth, Fuji spoke, voice low and angry. "Daisuke. Let me go. Right the fuck now."

Daisuke laughed. "You think you can prance around in your skimpy outfits, twirling your hair, swinging your hips, and wink at people over your shoulder then not let them touch you when they try? You think you can be a fucking tease like that without some sort of payback."

"Let me go, Daisuke." Fuji repeated lowly. "I am the _last_ person you want to do this to."

"Really?" Daisuke laughed. "I'm pretty sure you're the _first_ person I want to do this to."

Feather light touches danced at his side and hip, tugging at the edge of his shirt before slipping up to touch the soft skin of his stomach. Fuji was almost tempted to arch into the hand, because old habits die hard.

Instead, he struggled to pull both wrists from Daisuke's hand and twisted his body away the best he could. "Stop touching me, stop touching me, stop touching me, I'm going to _fucking_ kill you."

Before Daisuke could reply, a hand closed over his shoulder and a emotionless voice sounded, "Would you care to explain to me why your hands are all over my boyfriend?"

Tezuka's voice soothed Fuji a little. Daisuke's grip slackened just enough for Fuji to pull his hands away and push him back.

"Daisuke, the point is, I can't have sex with you anymore. I know you have plenty other of boy toys to hang around with, so go find one of them." Fuji's voice was sharp and angry now. He felt violated and his wrists were hurting.

"Fine," Daisuke spat, "Whatever, Syusuke. You're a fucking whore. He's going to dump you, then you'll come crawling back to me, and I'll fucking _laugh_."

Fuji watched him stomp away and he shook his head slightly. "That boy never did take rejection well."

Tezuka reached forward and examined Fuji's wrists gently. "Listen, Syusuke, I don't know what was going on-"

"That wasn't consensual, Tezuka." Fuji interrupted, looking up at him. "I was _trying_ to get away."

Tezuka didn't say anything for several seconds. "Were you?"

Fuji made a small sound of disbelief. "You don't believe me, do you?"

This time, Tezuka didn't say anything at all.

"Do you think that every time I talk to another guy, it means I'm cheating on you? Tezuka, I didn't go through all this to finally get you and then lose you the next day. You obviously don't trust me."

"No, you're right, I don't." Tezuka agreed. "You're going to have to prove to me that I can trust you. I don't want to have to worry about what you're up to when I leave you alone for any amount of time. Do you understand."

Fuji blinked, then sighed and looked down. Because he did understand. Tezuka had every right not to trust him. He used to sleep with basically every guy who talked to him. "Yeah. It makes sense." He looked up and smiled brightly. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, I _will_ prove to you that you can trust me. I promise."

Tezuka smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him off down the street. "I know you will. Now let's go get you cleaned up."

**So yeah. XD That was longer than I thought it'd be. :3**

**Someone (Tacuma) suggested this idea to me, so I went with it. :3**

**The faster I get reviews, the faster that next chapter is going up. **

**And the next chapter is **_**actually**_** going to be the last one. XD**

**Also, that one line of Tezuka's, "Would you care to explain to me why your hands are all over my boyfriend?" reminds me of Nickleback's **_**Next Contestant**_**. XD**


	8. I Can Finally Touch You LIke That

**Okay guys. I promise this time, this is the last chapter. **

**Though, I can't promise there won't be a sequel. They're in their last year of high school. College issues will be happening soon. D:**

**So anyway. This chapter has a scene in it that involves a very virgin Tezuka and a very, very experienced Fuji. XD So be warned of that.**

**Please enjoy this and give me lots of reviews! Going for fifty, Baby! 8D**

The sound of balls ricocheting off of the clay courts and onto the strings of the rackets was familiar. The sound of Taka-san's, "Burning!" and Eiji's, "Hoi hoi!" was also familiar. The sound of compliments and challenges being thrown around was familiar.

Two weeks ago, Tezuka could honestly say there was something missing. That soft whisper of a voice beside him. A voice that would be speaking quiet words about how the team was doing spectacularly and how they were going to go to Nationals _again_ this year and they _were_ going to win, ne Tezuka?

He no longer had to imagine it. He no longer had to struggle to remember what it sounded like. Because that gentle, airy voice was, once again, beside him, just as wonderful and relaxing as it had been back when they were fourteen.

"Echizen's backhand has improved. And Taka-san's strength has grown by tons."

Tezuka wanted to say, _"You would of known that if you had your mind on tennis during these last three years instead of on sex."_ but decided it probably wasn't the best thing to say at that moment. Or ever, really.

"And Eiji's and Oishi's combination is a lot better than it was back in middle school... Are you even listening to me, Tezuka?"

Tezuka looked down at his boyfriend. "Of course I am. You were just talking about how well I've whipped my team into shape."

Everybody already knew about them. Not that Fuji tried very hard to keep it a secret. The very day after they started dating, Fuji had stepped into the locker room before morning practice and stated that Tezuka was _his_ now and nobody else was allowed to touch him unless they wanted their hands cut off. It seemed they hadn't kept their secret love for each other much of a at all because nobody seemed too surprised at all.

In the same day, Fuji bowed lowly to Oishi and apologized several times over about being inappropriate with Eiji. Oishi had blinked, smiled, and nodded. He told him it was alright, and no harm was done, really. Eiji was extremely confused, for the most part. Fuji told him it was nothing to worry about.

"Ne, Tezuka."

Tezuka looked down at Fuji again, blinking slightly. That time, he _hadn't_ been paying attention. "Hm?"

"After you drop your stuff off at your place and do your homework, since I know your education comes first," He chuckled at Tezuka's eye roll, "you should come over."

A small smiled twisted at the corners of Tezuka's lips. "Of course."

/o\o/o\

It was Yumiko's smiling face that greeted Tezuka at the door. She honestly didn't look much different than she did three years ago. She still had the curly, honey-brown hair that reached her lower back. She still had the amazing blue eyes and the curvy body.

"Kunimitsu!" She practically squealed and dragged him into the house. "It's been forever since I've seen you."

Tezuka smiled politely. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Yumiko giggled and turned toward the stairs. "Syusuke! Kunimitsu's here!"

Fuji's soft voice traveled downstairs, "Thanks!"

"He just got out of the shower, so he'll be a minute."

Yumiko started firing off questions, everything to the books Tezuka's been reading, to why she hasn't seen him in years. Tezuka answered every question and managed to dodge around the part about how he'd been out of the Fuji family's life for three years. He told her that, recently, he'd reread _The Big Bad City_ and was currently reading _The Notebook_ again after he saw the movie.

Yumiko opened her mouth, as if to say something, then let it snap shut, eyes a little wide as she spotted something over his shoulder. She giggled again and patted his arm. "I have somewhere I have to be. So I'll go now." Under her breath, she added, "Good luck," before slipping out the front door.

Tezuka was admittedly confused until he heard a soft voice call to him from the top of the stairs. He turned around as he heard the front door click shut.

"Ne, 'Mitsu. Does this look good on me?"

He realized very, very quickly why exactly Yumiko wished him luck. His voice caught in his throat and his eyes widened slightly. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then let it fall shut.

Fuji stood at the top of the staircase. One hand was resting on the railing and the other was hanging at his side. His hair was wet from his shower and it was sticking to his neck and face. His eyes were wide and innocent, just like the tilt of his head. He had his bottom lip caught in between his teeth, making him look a little shy, if not embarrassed. he was wearing nothing but a white dress shirt, all buttoned up except for the top few buttons. It stopped a little before his mid-thigh, and Tezuka had to admit that Fuji had a pair of gorgeous, long legs.

His head tilted at another fraction of an inch in impatience. "Well?"

Tezuka finally found his voice and he nodded a little. "Of course it does. Everything looks good on you."

Fuji smiled happily. "You know where it would look better at?"

Tezuka simply swallowed as he lost his voice again.

"On my bedroom floor. You know, that shirt of yours would look pretty damn nice on my bedroom floor as well. And so would those pants. And, hell, you'd look pretty fucking good on my bed, come to think of it."

The question of how the hell Fuji got so many people to sleep with him totally didn't need to be answered anymore.

Fuji grinned and walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he wound his fingers with Tezuka's and started tugging him gently. "C'mon, 'Mitsu! Everyone's out of the house today. It's just me and you. Nobody to interrupt."

By the time the words Fuji had spoken registered in Tezuka's mind, he was being pulled into his boyfriend's room and tugged over to the bed.

"Wait, Fuji, I-"

Fuji silenced him easily with a kiss. "Don't worry, Tezu-chan." He smirked. "You're a virgin, aren't you? This'll be fun."

"Wait-"

"Do you trust me?"

Tezuka stared into Fuji's pretty blue eyes for several long moments. "Y-yes... I trust you."

Gentle kisses and touches to start out with. Fuji removed Tezuka's glasses and sat them aside. Fingers trailed across soft necks and shoulders. Tongues slid over each other smoothly. Soft sighs of content and quiet whispers filled the room, echoing off the walls. Fingers wound into soft hair and fingers wound into wet hair. Shirts slid off of shoulders and were tossed carelessly onto the floor.

Somehow, Tezuka knew Fuji hadn't been wearing _anything_ under that shirt.

More soft touches, feather light, as to not scare the virgin away. Fuji placed gentle kisses down Tezuka's chest and on his collarbone and neck.

"Syusuke," Tezuka murmured quietly, catching the boy's face in between his hands. "I'm a virgin, but I'm not made of glass. It isn't necessary to be this gentle with me."

Fuji smiled a little. "I know that. You're Tezuka Kunimitsu. Nothing can break you that easily." He pushed Tezuka back on the bed and straddled his waist. "Now! I'm wearing absolutely no clothes and you still have your whole lower body clothed. That's going to make this a tad bit difficult." His fingers made quick work of the black belt, flinging it across the room as soon as he had it out of the loops. It wasn't long before Fuji managed to shed Tezuka of all his clothes.

"There! See, now this will make the sex part a little bit easier."

He kissed down Tezuka's chest and stomach and paused just below his navel.

"'Mitsu, you have to-"

"No."

"...You don't even know what I was going to-"

"Yes I do, and the answer is no."

"Tezuka-"

"_No._"

"But-"

"I'm not begging. Not in any way, shape, or form. I refuse."

Fuji huffed a little. "Why not?"

"Because I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu and Tezuka Kunimitsu doesn't _beg._"

"Fine. Whatever. Have it your way, I suppose."

Fuji ran the tip of his tongue over the head of Tezuka's cock. Tezuka gasped quietly and clutched the sheets underneath him. Fuji smiled and sucked on the tip lightly, gradually taking it in inch by inch.

Tezuka couldn't help but to wonder just how many other guys Fuji had pleasured like this. How many other guys had lain in the same spot he was currently laying. He had to stop thinking these thoughts. The point was, he was the one laying there _now_ and he would be the only one laying there as long as he could help it.

All too soon for his liking, Fuji pulled away, smirking slightly. He crawled across the bed and grabbed something from the drawer of his nightstand. He held it up with a flirty smile. "Would you like to do the honor, or shall I?"

Tezuka blinked in surprise, lost his voice _again_ (He was doing that way too often lately.) and then smiled a little. "I'll do the honor." He pushed Fuji back gently on the bed and settled in between his spread legs. And, for the nth time that day, he couldn't believe what he was doing.

The lube was slightly cold and slick on his fingers and he had to refrain from shuddering. Fuji let his head fall back slightly and a quiet moan escape his lips when Tezuka pushed a finger inside him.

Gradually, more fingers were added. Fuji pressed his lips together and threw an arm over his eyes, holding back quiet whimpers of pain.

"I'm sorry," Tezuka said softly. He started stroking Fuji's cock, trying to get him to relax to relieve some of the pain.

It wasn't long before Tezuka's fingers brushed _that _spot and Fuji was arching off the bed, moaning softly.

"'Mitsu. I'm ready."

With Fuji's legs wrapped loosely around his waist, Tezuka slicked himself up with the lube and positioned himself over the smaller boy. "Are you sure?"

"I'm extremely sure."

"You're ready?"

"Yes, 'Mitsu, I'm ready."

"You're sure?"

"_Yes,_ I'm sure."

"Positi-"

"Oh, god dammit, Tezuka." Fuji thrusted his hips forward and up, impaling himself completely on his boyfriend.

He cried out quietly in pain and Tezuka cried out quietly in pleasure. After a moment, Fuji started moving his hips, urging Tezuka on silently.

The sound of skin on skin contact sounded through the room. Fuji, Tezuka found out rather quickly, was a very loud lover. His moans were heard over everything else and Tezuka could only be glad that there was nobody but them in the house. Fuji was also a very _verbal_ lover. Every so often, a sharp "_fuck_!" would leave his lips, along with demands like "Faster," and "Harder". Tezuka complied to every single one.

Neither of them lasted very long. Soon enough, Fuji's legs tightened around Tezuka's waist, his nails dug into Tezuka's back, and he tensed around him, coming and moaning out "'Mitsu, 'Mitsu" over and over again. Tezuka managed to get a few more thrusts in before moaning lowly and letting out a quiet, "_God_, Syusuke".

They collapsed fully on the bed and Fuji immediately turned to curl into Tezuka's chest. Tezuka brushed Fuji's hair away from his eyes. It was still damp from his shower, but it was also now damp from sweat.

"You'll need to take another shower." Tezuka murmured softly. "I'll probably need one, too."

"We can take one together."

"That's fine."

"Will... You wash my hair?"

"...If you want."

"And will you cook me something to eat later?"

"Of course."

"And can we like... go out to dinner sometime next week?"

"Sure, whatever you're in the mood for."

Fuji sighed in content and snuggled farther into Tezuka's chest. "I love you, Kunimitsu.

"I love you too, Syusuke."

./.\\./.\\.

At practice the next day, Tezuka ignored everyone and anyone who asked about the scratch marks down his back while they were changing.

**Okay, wow. I suck at sex scenes. D: Sorry 'bout that.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and the whole story, anyway, though. :3 There may or may not be a sequel. It just all depends, I guess. :3**

**Please review, guys! Lots and lots! I want to get up to 50 reviews! It's one of my goals! 8D**

**There are little lines here and there from the first chapter, I think XD And I know what Yumiko looks like, but I decided to make her look different. Don't ask why. XD**

**And the whole washing hair and cooking thing... Think back to the chapter before this one. :3**

**-Setsuko Hiraki**


End file.
